After Sunrise
by J.D Fields
Summary: What they do in the morning. Very mature content. OS.


He was laying on his side spooning Kate from behind. He stirred a little and opened his eyes, checked the clock on the bedside and saw it was well past midnight, he was going back to sleep before a thought occurred to him. He slid his fingers softly over her skin, drawing patterns all over her stomach. He guided his fingers up to her chest, circling her nipples and drawing a breathy sigh from her.

He checked that she was still sleeping before continuing his touch, this time, his fingers going south. Down her leg, up her other leg, circling her center and one slipping between her folds. He looked at her face and saw her mouth half opened, breathing heavily but still sleeping as far as he knew. His middle finger teasing against her opening and slowly slipping into her, entering effortlessly into her wetness.

"Castle", her voice came out breathy and heavy and when he looked at her she had her eyes half open. He withdrew his finger very slowly, feeling her around him. When only the tip of his finger was inside, he drove it into her hard and fast, getting a groan form her, her muscles tensing, her mouth open, eyes closed. He lowered his face to her chest and lapped up her breasts and latched his mouth on one of her nipples.

She brought her hand to his head, curling her fingers in his hair, her other one on his back since he was now half laying on her, his finger still in her. "Go back to sleep" she whispered, closing her eyes and dosing off herself. He kept on nibbling on her nipple until he fell asleep too.

Morning came and found them spooning again, her back against his front, one hand cupping her breast, the other between her legs, his finger still inside of her because they needed that connection while they slept.  
They both stirred at the same time, she turned around to face him and gave him a lazy kiss, their lips barely touching. He started moving his finger, leisurely going in and out, his palm putting pressure in just the right place. She had a sleepy smile on her face and made soft growling sounds, her eyes still closed. She started moving her hips, rising them to get a better angle and a deeper connection.

He was now stimulating her breasts with his mouth, her hands pushing his head south. He took her hint and gladly lowered his head, trailing kisses on his way, biting her skin in a few places until he had his head between her legs. He kissed her folds and opened them, taking a moment to inhale her scent. It was already engraved in his brain but he always stopped, she smelled heavenly and it always fueled his arousal to smell hers.

He licked, sucked, nibbled and munched on her until he had her writhing, moaning and pleading with him. Twice she came close to the edge and both times he had stopped and let her cool down, she couldn't take it anymore, "Castle!" she protested. He knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed, it was always the same when he teased her so much.

She was trying to turn so he got on his knees and let her lay on her front. He hovered over her on his knees and reached to the lube they get on the bedside. He lathered himself and watched as she opened her legs and got comfortable on the bed, "Hurry up" she said.

He grabbed her cheeks and parted them with one hand, using his other to align himself with her opening. He pushed a little so his head was inside of her and then grabbed her hands in his and put them over her head. He laid his chest on her back and with a slow stroke entered her completely, his whole body resting over hers. Kate was biting his arms to keep her sounds down, she never liked to be too loud at his loft, afraid Martha or Alexis would hear them.

She was biting his arm and he was latched to her neck while his lazy strokes pushed her hips against the bed, giving her pressure on her front. He grabbed her fisted hands with one of his and brought his other exactly under her, making her grind against his fingers when he pushed in. A groan escaped her mouth so she let go of his arm to talk, "Castle you've teased me enough", she was breathless and trying to contain her moans of pleasure.

"I love seeing you like this, under me, trying to be quiet but failing because you still resist even when we both know you want it too", his growl was possessive and ethereal to her ears. She let out a loud throaty moan and stopped, silencing the others, "happy now?" she asked him with petulance. "Even happier after you finish" he told her slowing his strokes.  
"Why don't you _fuck_ me then?"  
Listening to that word coming out of Kate's mouth triggered something animalistic in him every time. He pushed hard into her "Argh". "Is that what you wanted, Kate?" he said driving hard into her. "Yes..god...keep going" she raised her hips to meet him and his hand stayed cupping her front. They both stayed silent while he brought them to their climax and when they got there, his room was filled with groans and cries ands slapping from their bodies colliding.  
"I always love it when you talk dirty". They were laying side by side, facing each other. She trailed her fingers on his chest and looking him in the eyes told him teasingly "That was only one word, Castle. Maybe next time I'll throw in a full sentence, how 'bout that?" His throat moved and his eyes got big. Kate just laughed at him and went up for a kiss.


End file.
